


My Own Saint

by fairyeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so casual but it meant the world to Riku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Saint

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) I own nothing. Please review if you enjoyed it!

In Sora's eyes, Riku was a saint. He was unattainable. He couldn't, though as hard as he tried, get to his level. He just couldn't compare to him.

Though at first it was jealousy. Everyone loved Riku because he excelled in everything he did. Sora wanted that attention too. He practiced every day and every night trying to be at his level. One day he was brave enough to go up to ask him for his first challenge. His admirers were shocked that this boy would come up to him. Alas, Riku took the challenge but ultimately won. Sora kept practicing.

Each time he challenged him, the brunet lost to him.

"What is it with you? Do you have some miracle juice or something that can make you faster and stronger?" he asked after he beat him.

That was the first time he heard the older boy laugh. He wasn't sure why, but he was happy to see something change from his stoic expression.

The feeling changed from jealousy to admiration. He still challenged him as it was his nature to challenge those who are better to better himself. He saw more expressions but he realized that he never showed them to his admirers. As such, they envied Sora. Riku left his band of admirers to be with the lone boy.

It was then when Kairi came along. Riku didn't like her – he thought she was distracting Sora away from him. Instead, Sora merely challenged him to a literal every day basis to impress the little red-head. He didn't mind. Whatever kept his saint closer to him.

For Riku, he was annoyed with Sora and his persistency in challenging him at first. Why would this little brat challenge him all the time? He noticed something different with Sora. He didn't fawn over him. He instead tried to make him push him to the limits. He liked that. It was something to do. The feeling of annoyance changed to curiosity. He wanted to know more about the little brunet so he found every excuse to be with him until Sora offered to be friends.

It was so casual but it meant the world to Riku.

He didn't know how his feelings from friendship to  _that_ but he tried to be extremely subtle about it. He wanted Sora all to himself.

He was the sky to his earth. Nothing could separate them.

Not even darkness.


End file.
